Lover
by corneliusdaisy
Summary: As a close friend of Brock's and an ex-lover to Reba passes away, the two take a trip to the holy land of their love affair, where it all began. Will their love be rekindled during this 24 hour trip as they reminisce on their past? Inspiration drawn from Taylor Swift's song "Lover," give it a listen and take a trip with The Harts as they revisit their past.
1. Terry Holliway

"Van do not write that in her book!"

"It says to write her first word and that was her first word. 'Sausages'" Van chuckled to himself writing the word down in baby Elizabeth's childhood memory book.

"Jake, did you hear her say sausages?"

"I don't know. Did I, Van?," Jake held up his hand to request money in return for his agreement. Kyra walked in seeing her small family sit on the sofa as she shut the door, Cheyenne looked up from the pictures she was holding,

"Where have you been?"

"Uh, oh, I remember! None of your business."

"Hey, Kyra! Guess what Elizabeth's first word was?"

"Help?"

Reba ventured downstairs seeing her redheaded teenage trouble maker,

"Hey, Kyra! I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah! She's finally home! A half hour late! Feel free to punish her in front of us," Cheyenne chimed in hopes to see her younger sister receive the consequences she once did,

"Cheyenne, she called and asked and I said it was okay. Paperwork's on your desk."

Van stood up adjusting Elizabeth,

"We'll be in the kitchen. All of this talk of sausages made me hungry."

Jake followed suit as Reba was interrupted from her thoughts hearing Brock barge in her front door.

"Hey, Reba! Uh, Cheyenne? Could I have a minute with your mom?"

"Brock, don't just be barging in here ordering everybody around just because you've got something to say. Cheyenne still lives here."

Cheyenne stuck her nose up in agreement as Brock made himself comfy on Reba's couch,

"It's about Terry Holliway."

Reba froze, putting down her paper, hearing the familiar name,

"Go live in the kitchen."

Cheyenne scoffed at her mother,

"Fine. I got a lot better things to do than to listen to your boring secrets."

Cheyenne scurried off as Reba turned to face Brock,

"You talked to terry? What did he say?"

"No, not him. His brother mike called and he's throwing a party for him and he wants us to come!"

"Why would he do that? Terry hates us?!"

Cheyenne entered the room again hearing her mother's response,

"Okay, who is Terry Holliway and why does he hate you?!"

Reba sighed,

"Cheyenne!"

"Look I gotta tell Van something so either you tell me or I make something up."

"Alright, we all worked together in a bar, Terry was our best friend and he kind of had a thing for your mom."

"Oooooh, way to go hot stuff."

"Well, it's not as great as it sounds. It ended badly and we haven't talked to him in 25 years."

"So what do you say we go back and mend some fences? It'd be great to see him again and I'm sure he's over that by now."

"I don't know Brock. I'm not the kind of woman a man gets over."

She sucked her teeth finishing her statement, Brock rolled his eyes knowing she was right.

"But, I'm sure it'd be nice to see him again. And visit our old stomping grounds."

"So you'll go?"

"I guess."

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"You mean we're riding together?"

"How else did you think we were going to get there?"

Reba rolled her eyes unsure of how she felt about being in a car with her ex husband, a car whose destination was to the holy land of their love affair.

"Fine. But I want my own hotel room."

Brock snickered at her frustrations as he headed home to pack his things and reserve their rooms. Reba walked into her bedroom, picking out her clothes to pack as she brought down a suitcase from the top shelf of her closet. She cringed at the material, but wouldn't dare get rid of the piece of luggage. For one, she didn't want to have to go through the struggle of purchasing a new one and two, she wouldn't dare offend Liz Hart by throwing it out. The last thing she needed was to toss it only for Liz to find out about it. She closed the luggage, sitting it by the door as she crawled into bed anticipating their road trip.

Brock walked into the house seeing Reba come down passing him her luggage.

"Here you go."

He looked at it closely noticing the piece,

"I remember this luggage. This was a wedding present from my mother."

"Yeah."

Reba looked at him looking for his point,

"Ironic seeing how when I left here my clothes were in a grocery bag."

Brock chuckled sadistically carrying her luggage out to the car. Barbara Jean giggled nervously as she swung herself on the staircase,

"Sure wish I could go with you guys. But somebody's gotta stay and watch Henry. And you know how it is when old friends get together and all those old emotions bubble up to the surface."

Barbara Jean made a bubbling noise as she chuckled nervously. Reba rolled her eyes as Brock smiled down at her, "No one wants an old ball and chain around," she continued. Reba shut the book she was holding,

"Thanks for understanding." She stared annoyingly, but grateful she knew her place.

"Oh, honey. It's just for one night."

Brock wrapped his arms around the tall blonde's shoulders,

"Right. One night. One-far-away-from-home-sleeping-in-a-hotel-with-your-ex-getting-sloppy-Drunk-night. And her looking all sassy!"

Reba walked in carrying a small ice chest and the remaining items that needed to be carried to the car. Brock coddled Barbara Jean,

"Babyyyy. I'll be packing the car."

It was a small statement, but it was a comment he didn't deny. She did look sassy, and she did look good.

"Don't worry, Barbara Jean. If he tries to rekindle anything I'll just knock him upside his head with his mama's suitcase. Kids! I'm going!"

Reba hollered to her children as Barbara Jean reached for the stroller that carried baby Henry,

"AND IM NOT."

The kids ran up to Reba hugging her one by one saying their goodbyes as Reba headed out to the vehicle. Brock opened her door as she slid in, he shut it, moving over to the driver side getting in. Barbara Jean watched from afar with a jealous glare hoping and praying their wildfires wouldn't be rekindled. Reba buckled up making herself comfy as she kicked off her shoes, bringing her feet to a crisscross sitting. She opened her book and began reading as Brock turned up the radio to a soft volume.

"So what do you think Terry's first reaction is going to be?"

"Im hoping I'll still have a driver when it's time to come home."

Brock began reminiscing on his last encounter with Terry. They were so young and naive and had just broke the news to him that Reba chose to love Brock, the same day he was ready to propose. Brock chuckled to himself,

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about Terry's last words to me."

"Mm.. when you were scared out of your mind about him whooping you?"

"Oh, that's exaggerating."

"Brock.. you nearly cried when he was banging on the truck window."

"Those were the days."

"Who knew at 22 your best years were already behind ya?"

Reba smirked as she rested her feet on the dash.

"Want to stop at our place?"

"And get some froyo? Do you even know me?"

"I'm still making observations."

"Brock!"

"What? I'm sorry, it just feels right. We're on our old stomping grounds. The windows are down and you're in my passenger seat with your hair blowing. Everything feels so right."

"Well don't be getting any ideas. The last thing we need is to break someone else's heart."

"So you're saying it's a possibility."

"What? Brock? How do you get that from my statement?"

"Well usually you would just tell me to shut up and that I'm a monkey's butt or whatever random phrase you say. But you're not even denying it feels nice to be here."

"I won't deny that it does bring back some nostalgia. But nothing is going to happen. We're here to celebrate Terry and we're going back home. No funny business."

"Unless I pull into the library parking lot."

Reba groaned and sank in her seat realizing what she got herself into. Brock smirked knowing he was going to enjoy the 24 hours he had with just her. No kids, no wife, just two ex-lovers that still had chemistry between them. Chemistry that would soon be played on.

Brock pulled into their hotel and shook the small redhead lightly,

"Reba.. hey, wake up. We're here."

Reba sighed softly coming to, she looked up at him and he felt his heart grow three sizes. He forgot how beautiful she was when she just woke up from a deep sleep. Her eyes were half closed and she was squinting being sensitive to light, but her eyes were always a bright shade of blue, a blue that was reserved for her mornings. Her hair would be a curly mess that he always wanted to run his fingers through and her body was so warm and cuddly it made him want to stay in bed forever when they were married.

"Good evening, sleepyhead."

"Hi."

"I didn't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself in the car while I ran to check-in so I woke you. I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine, honey. I don't need to nap that long anyway or I won't get any sleep tonight."

Reba stretched as she wanted to slapped herself mentally realizing she called him honey. Brock's heart flipped hearing the pet name roll off her tongue with her southern drawl. Reba closed her eyes hoping he would ignore it and to avoid the embarrassment. Brock smiled to himself knowing their 24 hours together was going to be a trip down memory lane, he hoped for it, but Reba slipping in the word honey, confirmed it.

"I have our keys. Two rooms like you requested."

She took her key and wanted to give it back to the hotel employee stating they only needed one, but she knew deep down she couldn't.

"Thank you."

Brock moved to remove their luggage from the vehicle as he struggled to fit it all in his grasp,

"I can carry my luggage.."

"No."

Reba watched him struggle a little while longer as she giggled seeing him drop his suitcase. His clothes fell out and she laughed hearing him curse under his breath.

"Oh, Brock. I knew we were coming back to our stomping grounds, but I thought you at least would've retrieved your brain while you were here. Let me help you."

"Here. Take this."

Brock handed a small bag of her toiletries, Reba took it and held out her hand for another,

"That's all you get."

"Whatever you say."

Brock and Reba ventured to their rooms as she heard Brock huffing and puffing.

"God.. I didn't know how out of shape I was until now."

Reba closed her eyes thankful she was in front of him as she thought about how well he aged. He might have lost his strength, but his body was still so toned. She missed how hard his body felt against her soft frame.

"Alright, here's my room."

"Thank goodness. We're only going to be here for 24 hours, what exactly did you pack?"

"A girl has to have options."

"Options for what?"

"What to wear?"

"Aw. Look at you. Trying to rekindle things with Terry."

"Oh, dear Lord. Just put my luggage in my room so we can go see him."

"Alright, Alright, Alright. I'm going."

Brock walked into her room placing her luggage on her bed. She watched him closely seeing his back muscles flex when he lifted the piece onto the bed. She looked away seeing him turn around,

"I'm going to freshen up while you do whatever."

"Freshen up for me or Terry?"

"Myself. Now leave."

Brock rolled his eyes at her sassiness.

"Alright. But.. I do like when you wear that sweet perfume."

"Mm.. why do you think I stopped wearing it?"

"You're a brat."

Brock left her room as Reba started laughing, shutting the door. She leaned her back against it trying to catch her breath. It was going to be the longest 24 hours. They were only 8 hours in and she was already feeling all of their old feelings bubbling to the surface. She walked to the bed opening her luggage and finding a new top. She quickly changed and stood in front door of a mirror that revealed her fitted figure. She rummaged through her toiletry bag finding a perfume to spritz on. She picked up a small bottle and mentally hit herself for even packing it, his favorite. She began to question why she came, in addition to why she packed all of his favorites. From the small pieces of jewelry that he had given her — the ones he enjoyed seeing her in, to the fitting tops that showed off her figure, to the scent of her perfume that could bring him to his knees in, she began to agree with Barbara Jean, she should be worried. Brock was two doors down, freshening up. He quickly shaved knowing she didn't like facial hair on him. He finished moisturizing with aftershave as he moved to change his shirt. He looked over his wardrobe, selecting a deep navy button up. He always wore navy because not only did it make his tan appear to be darker, it was Reba's favorite color on him, mainly because it made his ocean blue eyes look a deeper shade of blue. He adjusted his watch hearing a small knock on the door, he looked out of the peep hole seeing Reba stand there,

"Hey."

"You about ready to go?"

She walked past him as he stood aside granting her access to his room,

"Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth. Give me a sec."

Reba nodded her head as she sat on his bed, she looked at the time realizing she needed to call and check in on the kids, she reached for the phone and jumped in reaction to it ringing, she looked at it quizzically wondering who could be calling,

"Reba, honey, will you get that?"

Reba picked up the phone hearing his request,

"Hello?"

"Reba? I thought this was Brock's room number."

"It is."

"And you're in there with him?!"

Reba rolled her eyes hearing the tall blonde pout, squeal and make any annoying sound she could possibly make in an effort to show her disbelief and disapproval.

"Barbara Jean."

"Where is Brock?!"

"He's in the bathroom."

"Showering?! Why are you there when he's showering."

"Oh, calm down. He's brushing his teeth."

"I AM CALM."

Reba pulled the phone from her ears fearing her hearing could be damaged with how loud she was being,

"I already told you nothing is going to happen."

"Yeah, and that's what we told you."

"I'm hanging up the phone now."

"Reba! Don't hang up."

"Bye, Barbara Jean. Take care of the kids."

Reba hung up the phone as Brock walked into the room,

"Who was it?"

"Front desk. Making sure we were happy with our rooms. I told them as long as there were two rooms we were content."

She sucked her teeth as she winked. Brock chuckled lightly seeing her put up her invisible wall. She stood up retrieving her purse as she walked by him, they stood still smelling the other's selected fragrances. Reba closed her eyes smelling his cologne. The same cologne she bought him for their very first anniversary. They were shopping one day in a store that was too expensive for either of them to afford, but Brock wanted to get a feel of the lifestyle he dreamed to have once he got into dental school. He took time smelling the different colognes and touching the materials of ties, but he always ventured back to the section that displayed his favorite cologne. The smallest bottle was priced at $87 and he was disappointed he couldn't afford it. Reba saw his disappointment and made it a goal to save enough money to buy it for him, just as a reminder of why he was in school, plus, she wanted to give him the world. He gave her the world, the moon, the stars, the entire galaxy, the least she could do was give him something he'd wanted so badly. Brock stood there smirking as he smelt her perfume. He didn't know what it was about it, but any time she wore it she smelt of fresh daisies and it always brought him back to their younger years, especially their summer days, where he would pick daisies from his parents garden and place them behind her ear. It was a perfume that could make him surrender to her and fulfill any desire she had. Brock turned around and stood behind her closely. He could see her breathing change as her shoulders dropped, he put his nose in her hair, inhaling her shampoo as he caressed her arm.

"Brock."

She whispered faintly,

"We need to go."

Reba moved away from him feeling herself begin to sweat. She swallowed hard as she reached for the door, leaving the room, Brock following behind her. They rode in silence unsure of whether to discuss the small interaction in his hotel room or to burry it with their other emotions. One thing they both knew for sure was that they didn't want it to stop. Brock pulled into the bar parking lot and parked in the same spot he ran to when he hid from terry. Reba shook her head,

"You really do want to go down memory lane, huh?"

"They're my best years. Of course."

She rolled her eyes as he opened her door. They walked to the front door as Brock stopped her,

"So that's what this door looks like sober."

"Oh, hush, and c'mon."

They made their way to the bar setting the gifts down. Brock pulled out a stool for Reba to sit on as he walked to find them beers. He came back empty handed to find her picking peanuts,

"Where the heck is everybody?"

They were interrupted hearing the door open, Reba turned around in her seat slapping Brock's arm gently,

"Oh, hey, there's mike!"

"Hey, what do you have to do to get a drink in this dump?"

Mike looked at them shockingly,

"OH, HEY, HEY! BROCK! REBA! Oh, I'm so glad you came."

Reba hugged him tightly,

"Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"So! How's married life?"

"Over."

Reba played with her waist band as Brock chuckled nervously,

"we're divorced."

"Yeah."

"Marriage is a lot of give and take and Brock was a lot more than I could take."

She elbowed him gently as she chuckled nervously, she looked over at the stage wanting to remove herself from awkward conversation,

"You're putting the band back together for the party tonight?!"

"Listen.. about the party,"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck wondering how to share the news he'd been withholding,

"Oh! Right! The party. Does Terry know we're coming?"

Mike looked at him with a blank stare,

"Oh, great! Great! Watch what I'm going to do when he comes in!"

"No, Brock."

Mike went after him,

"I can't wait to see the look on Terry's face!"

"Listen, Reba."

"How's the old bag of dirt anyway?"

"Terry's dead."

Reba stopped in her tracks in disbelief trying to process his statement,

"He died last Thursday."

Brock ran into the room, sliding as he waved his hands,

"Surprise! Oh, this is going to kill him."

Reba glared at Brock as he began to read the room and looked at her with concern. Reba stepped off the stage placing her hand on Mike's shoulder for balance,

"I can't believe it. I can't believe he's really dead. I can't believe Terry's dead and we brought him a juicer."

"Mike, why'd you tell me it was a party?"

"Oh, c'mon if I told you it was a party would you two have come?"

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Really? After what you two did? I wouldn't."

"How can you joke at a time like this?!"

"Reba, c'mon. Terry would've wanted us to have a good time. The man would've done anything for a good laugh."

"Wait a minute. You dog! This is a trick! Isn't it?!"

Reba banged her fist on the table laughing,

"Oh! Of course it is! He's just getting us back! Trying to make us feel guilty!"

"Alright! Where is he? Where's Terry at?! Only the good die young and he wasn't good!"

Mike looked at them sternly,

"Terry's dead."

Reba gasped looking at him sincerely,

"Oh, and we're so very sorry."

Brock stood there downing his beer in disbelief,

"He was very sick and now he's not. But he had a good life."

"Did he ever talk about us after we left?"

"No, but I did find this going through his office and it's addressed to you both."

Mike picked up a letter handing it to them,

"What's it say?"

"Oh, I don't know. But what I do know is he already had a juicer."

He began to laugh as Reba threw a peanut at him,

"You're bad!"

They sat there drinking beers in memory of Terry as they expressed their regrets,

"Reba, you know what just kills me?"

Reba shook head awaiting his answer,

"Why did we let so much time go by? I mean.. I can't believe neither one of us had the guts to come back here and get some closure."

"Welllll."

"What do you mean well?"

"Well, I sorta did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Brock stood up getting defensive standing before Reba,

"Well, we were very close terry and me. I wanted to let him down easy."

"How easy?"

"Three or four times easy."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on here! You mean to tell me that after we started going out, you cheated on me?!"

"Cheated?! Well, that's the pot calling the kettle Brock!"

Reba grew defensive slamming her beer on the bar,

"And no! We just talked. But that was just dragging it out so I told him I couldn't see him anymore."

Brock clenched his jaw as he looked up at the ceiling trying to process her statements, Reba stood up caressing his forearm,

"I promise we just talked. Plus, you don't have any room to talk about cheating."

"Okay. Okay. Im sorry."

"Now.. can we go back to the hotel? I'm tired."

Brock could see how dull her eyes had become and how her mood had changed, he nodded in agreement and moved to pick up her jacket, he held it open as she moved her arms in it, he brushed her hair and squeezed her arms,

"Alright, Mike. I think we're going to head to the hotel. It's been a day, with traveling and the news."

"No, I understand. Take care of Reba."

"Always."

Reba walked over giving mike a hug,

"When are the services?"

"They're actually tomorrow. That's why I told y'all to be here tonight."

"Oh, thank you. We'll be there."

"We'll see you later."

Brock led Reba to the truck, helping her in. She sank in the seat and watched him get in the driver's seat.

"Well.. that was.."

"Yeah."

"Do you still have the letter?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

"Want to read it together?"

Reba nodded her and opened the letter reading it out loud,

"But I did get to write two good songs out of the experience. One is a slow ballad called 'Now that you've gone' and the other is a rocker called 'if you ever unlock that door you're a dead man.'"

Brock scoffed hearing the titles,

"You know just to clarify that door wasn't locked."

Reba looked up glaring at him, she sighed and continued reading out loud,

"But as time went on, I actually started to understand what happened. It was hard to watch you sing and not fall in love with you, Reba. It was hard to watch you do anything and not fall in love. And I'd like to believe the only reason I lost out was because you two were meant for each other. Be happy, have a good life, and don't screw it up, Brock."

Reba slapped his arm as he flinched feeling her hit him,

"He said don't screw it up, you idiot!"

"Do you regret it? Picking me instead of him."

"Of course I do, you moron. If I would have picked him I'd have me a bar now."

Brock looked at her hurt, Reba lightened up seeing his face,

"You know, you'd be really surprised how very few regrets I do have, Brock. But choosing you isn't one of them."

"What happened between us?"

"I don't know. I just want to go to bed. It's been a day."

"Okay."

Brock drove to the hotel walking her to her room. she slid her room key in as she turned to look at Brock,

"Good night, Brock."

Brock stepped forward kissing her forehead softly, she closed her eyes at the gesture,

"Good night, Reba. I hope you get some rest."

Reba watched him walk away as she walked into her room. She prepared herself for bed, laying down hoping to get some sleep. The day had been emotionally draining for her. The car ride, the emotions and chemistry resurfacing, the nostalgia, the soft flirting, the quiet moment they shared in his hotel room. She didn't know how her brain was going to relax enough for her to sleep, she was wired and could possibly run a marathon if you asked her to. She looked out of the window at the cloudy sky, having her own reminiscin' session, thinking of the past and their history, much like the man two doors down.


	2. The First

"What are you doing for your birthday?"

"Terry has to work so I'll just be studying for my exams."

"On your birthday? You deserve more."

"I would like to think that, but he's working and I need to study so maybe it's best."

Brock furrowed his brow wanting to do something for her understanding that no one should be alone on their birthday. It took him months, but he noticed she had captured his eye for quite some time. He sat there and watched her study. He took in her soft features, her gentle lip bite when she was comprehending a sentence, he noticed how her hair was different shades of red depending on the lighting. Reba cleared her throat and looked up as she felt someone staring at her. Their eyes met as Brock softly smiled clearing his throat.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

"Oh. I.."

"Don't be weird, Brock."

Reba winked and flashed her small dimples. His breath caught in his throat seeing them and slowly he felt himself fighting her magnetic fields.

"It's getting late. I should head back to my apartment."

"Did you drive?"

"No, I walked."

"Reba, it's 10:23 PM. You're not walking home."

"I'm sorry. I always walk to the library. I wasn't expecting on staying this late."

In reality she never studied that often in the library. She enjoyed studying in the comfort of her home while indulging in snacks. It wasn't until she noticed how often Brock studied with the football players that she felt the need to relocate her study sessions.

"Let me take you home."

"You really don't need to. It's only a 4 minute walk."

"And in those 4 minutes something could happen to you. Let's go."

Reba sighed as she began to worry about her safety, understanding where he was coming from. She stood up, gathering her things as Brock reached over grabbing her books. Reba chuckled at the sight of him stacking her books on top of his, taking up the length of his torso. They made their way to his vehicle as Brock stopped by the passenger door furrowing his brow. Reba looked at him quizzically,

"What's wrong?"

"My keys are in my pocket and I'm about to drop these books."

"Here, set them down."

"Just reach into my pocket. They're on the left hand side."

Reba maneuvered around him looking at his pockets. She reached in and his stomach jolted at the connection. Brock dropped the books feeling her proximity. Reba pulled her hand from his pocket retrieving the keys. She unlocked the vehicle as she helped Brock pick up the books. They reached for the same book in unison as their hands softly grazed each other. Reba felt her heartbeat increase as she looked up to meet Brock's stare.

"Awfully weak of you to drop the books."

Brock scoffed as he smirked.

"Point for you."

Brock stood up opening the truck for her. She hopped in as he shut the door. She placed her hand on her stomach calming her emotions down. She felt her body temperature rise and her hands become shaky. She wiped them on her jeans unsure of why she felt this way around him. She bit the inside of her lip and watched him as he started the truck. The two minute drive was sat in silence as both tried to regain their composure.

"It's this one up here."

"This one?"

"Yeah, you can just pull up you don't have to park."

Brock went against her statement parking by the building. She looked at him quizzically,

"Would I be a true gentleman if I didn't walk you to your door?"

Reba softly smiled as she moved a strand of hair from her face. Brock hopped out of the truck as he opened her door, gathering her books for her. Reba hopped out and began walking to her apartment, pulling out her keys. Brock followed suit as he carefully looked over the location to secure their safety. Reba inserted the key into the door as she held it open as Brock walked in. He was greeted by Christmas lights surrounding the frames of the walls. It was lit with a warm, deep scented candle, it wasn't overwhelming, it wasn't strong, it was oddly satisfying? It brought a sense of comfort he had never experienced in a single room before. She shut the door as she took off her jacket, she lightly chuckled at him being enticed with the Christmas lights.

"You look like a little kid that just saw Santa."

Brock chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets,

"They're just very decorative."

"I keep them up all year round, ya'know?"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, obviously my birthday is in December plus Christmas is my favorite holiday. Scents are stronger, the lights are brighter, and everyone is just happy."

Reba stared at the lights as Brock stared at her. Little did she know he was thinking to himself how she didn't need the lights to light up a room, she did that with her presence alone. Brock took in her appearance staring at her lips wondering how they felt. They were taken out of their thoughts hearing her phone ring,

"Terry must be off work."

"Oh, yeah."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm taking you to dinner. Be ready at 7."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Reba rolled her eyes as she walked him to the door,

"Thank you for making sure I got home safe."

"It's no problem. I just want you safe. Have a good night, Reba."

"Good night, Brock."

Brock stepped out of her apartment turning back around to look at her. She stood small in the door frame looking at him,

"And happy birthday."

He reached in placing a small peck on her cheek. Reba blushed as she felt his small prickles of facial hair. He must have not shaved that morning, she thought.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you."

"Thank you. Now get home safely because I want a good dinner tomorrow."

Reba smirked as Brock felt his knees almost give out. He took off walking as he turned back to look at her, flashing the grin that made her question everything, including her current relationship.


	3. Observations

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Broooock. Please?"

"No. It's a surprise."

He heard her huff over the phone as he chuckled to himself.

"Will you at least tell me what I should wear?"

"Something nice. Maybe a dress? That little black one you wore to the Christmas party?"

"Oh, you liked that one?"

Reba smirked realizing he had taken notice of that dress. Brock gulped picturing her in it,

"I mean.. I thought you looked beautiful in it."

And did she, but it was a dress so daring, that made her so beautiful, both Terry and Brock had to keep their distance from her, intimidated by her presence. She was hauntingly beautiful in it.

"It's so cold out."

"I'll keep you warm."

She softly smiled into her phone as Terry walked into the room.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone as he inched closer to the bed.

"I'm heading into work."

"Okay."

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

Terry kissed her cheek as she watched him leave. She sulked seeing him leave knowing she deserved more from him. She shook her thoughts away knowing her judgment was clouded. She was confused and held much uncertainty over what the future would hold. She loved Terry, but Brock held this mysterious and dazzling haze with a magnetic force too strong for her to ignore. One touch and she melted. One smirk and her stomach jolted. One daring look and she was ready to commit the ultimate act. She sighed as she stood up to get ready. She fetched the dress as she walked into the bathroom to fix herself up. She knew this dinner was nothing more than just a birthday dinner, but she wanted to feel beautiful just for him. She finished her makeup and fluffed her hair making sure it didn't look flat in the soft lower bun it was placed in. She walked into her bedroom and began dressing. She slipped on a classic and simple dress that fit at the waist. It was black, backless and had a small v that accented her upper body. It was knee length and made her legs appear to go on forever. She pulled out a pair of black panty hose to brave the cold. She spritzed on her perfume and caressed the necklace Terry had given her. She never took it off to symbolize their commitment, but the longer she looked at it while caressing it, she knew it needed to come off. She caressed her chest feeling it become bare with the absence of the small jewel that always took up room. She was taken out of her thoughts hearing her door being knocked on. She looked at her watch and smiled knowing who it was. She walked towards the door and opened it slyly. He stood there tall and handsome, she felt herself grow with chills from the cool air and from the daunting effect he had on her. He held a bouquet of flowers near his face hiding behind them as he smiled through the wrapper. She grinned,

"Are those for me?"

"They are. Happy Birthday, Reba."

"You're sweet. Thank you. They're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you. You look amazing."

Reba blushed and turned around to place the flowers on the table hiding her reaction from him. He smirked softly at her innocence. She grabbed her small purse and began heading towards the door. Brock noticed her reaching for her coat, he grabbed it quickly and she chuckled, turning her back towards him. He held open the coat as she slipped it on. He adjusted her bun as she looked at him through her peripheral vision.

"Ready?"

"Take me out."

Reba softly smiled as she turned to face him. Brock opened the door as he led her out. She shivered at the cool air hitting her. Brock wrapped his arm around her holding her close hoping to shield her from the cool air.

"You're shivering, sweetheart."

"It's your fault. You told me to wear the dress!"

"I didn't think you actually would."

Reba felt her stomach do somersaults coming to the realization she would do almost anything he asked. And for what? It was an answer even she didn't know. Brock opened the door for her, thankful he left the truck running to ensure it would stay warm. He hopped in seeing her blow warm air into her hands in hopes to warm them up. He grew worried, hoping the heat would grow warmer for her.

"I wore the dress.. now will you tell me what you have planned?"

"Dinner at Damian's Cucina Italiana."

She bit her lip hearing him speak the last part of Italian.

"You know I like Italian?"

"Who do you think went and got you that spaghetti dinner you ate while studying for finals last semester?"

"I thought Terry -"

"He was busy, but wanted to make sure you were fed so he had me get it for you."

"And you've just kept this observation to yourself this whole time?"

"Yeah, basically. I know a lot of things about you."

"That's not creepy."

"You know what I meant, loser."

"Elaborate?"

"You're going to make me show all of my cards the first date?"

"Oh, is this a date?"

"No.. I mean.."

Reba looked at him quizzically as her heartbeat increased awaiting his answer,

"What do you want it to be?"

"I just want you to have a wonderful birthday."

"So it's a date."

Brock cleared his throat not expecting her response. He looked at her as she looked over, flashing him a grin.

"Can we have dinner now?"

"Now that you're practically sweating in 43° weather? I'd like that very much."

Brock opened her door, holding out his hand for her. She reached for it and became familiar with every crease on the palm of his hand. She never wanted to forget the way they felt. He helped her out of the truck and escorted her into the restaurant. They were escorted to their table as Brock rested his hand on her lower back. Reba hung her purse on the back of her chair as Brock reached for her coat, taking it off of her, placing it on the open chair. He pulled out her chair and pushed her in as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Reba closed her eyes feeling her heart flutter. She couldn't pin point what it was about him, but he brought her a sense of comfort and happiness that you would think they would've known each other for at least 20 years.

"Since you know a lot about me are you going to order for me?"

Brock chuckled at her comment,

"Reba, I didn't mean I know everything about you."

"I would like you to."

"Okay. In this case, what do you order?"

"Mm.. I'll debate on several dishes because Italian is my favorite. I love chicken Alfredo, wouldn't pass up on spaghetti, wouldn't hesitate to knock out a dish of chicken Parmesan, but I always get chicken Alfredo because it's a classic dish."

"You?"

"Mm.. I would get the classic chicken Parmesan because I know you'll give me a bite of your pasta so I can have both."

Reba let out a deep belly laugh,

"You think you're that handsome and cute that I would share my pasta with you? You don't make very good observations."

"Oh, but I'm a very good persuader."

"Oh, are you?"

Brock looked at her seductively as Reba's breath caught in her throat never seeing that look. She raised her brow in response to his dominance he was displaying.

"Guess you'll have to find out."

"Mm.. I intend to."

Dinner progressed as Reba and Brock ate their selected dishes and as predicted they shared each other's dishes.

"Favorite movie?"

"Hmm.. I don't think I have a favorite movie. I love to watch them though."

"Okay, a movie you'll never get tired of watching."

"Mm.. probably a Star is Born. Kris Kristofferson is amazing in it. What's your favorite color?"

"Orange.. sometimes red, depending on what it is or who it is. You?"

Reba blushed at his response.

"Blue. There's so many different shades, but sometimes it's someone's shade of blue eyes that becomes your favorite."

Brock took in her response as they sat in silence while the room continued around them. They stared at each other, taking in the other's auras,

"Just checking on y'all. Would you like a to-go box or anything?"

"No, thank you, just the check, please."

"Alright."

Reba tucked her hands in her lap and looked off. Brock looked at her small frame as he stood up fetching her jacket. They walked up to the register as Brock pulled out his card to pay.

"Hey, Brock!"

Reba and Brock looked over at the petite brunette that called for him.

"Hey, Charlotte. How are you?"

"Better now that I've seen your handsome self."

Brock chuckled as Reba wrapped her arm around his, entangling their fingers. Brock cleared his throat,

"Say uh, Charlotte, meet Reba. She's my.."

"Girlfriend.."

"Oh, hey, you're in my education class."

"I thought I recognized you!"

"I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed some of your ideas from your lesson plans and incorporated them into my own. I loved the style."

"That's fine."

"Alright, Charlotte, we'll see you around."

"Bye."

"It was good meeting you."

Reba and Brock walked out of the restaurant as Reba cuddled closer to Brock feeling the cold air hit her legs. Reba squeezed his hand as they kept walking. Brock dropped her hand and wrapped her in his embrace to shield her from the cold. She nuzzled into his side as they ventured to the car. Brock helped her in as he turned on the heat.

"Want to know what'll warm you up?"

"Besides cuddles? No."

"Some good ole hot chocolate."

"Mm.. that does sound good."

"So cuddles, huh?"

"It's so cold, Brock."

Brock looked at her, taking off his jacket.

"Come here."

Reba unbuckled her seatbelt scooting over in the middle seat. Brock rested his jacket on her legs as she cuddled into his side. Brock drove to a nearby café. He left Reba in the truck hoping she would stay warm while he fetched the drinks. He handed her the warm drink as she sipped slowly.

"Mm.." she softly moaned enjoying the warmth it brought her.

Brock tightened his grip on the steering wheel feeling his stomach jolt hearing her reaction. She caressed his arm while he drove,

"Where are we going?"

"A small park. I don't want tonight to be over."

"Okay."

"You okay with that?"

"I'll go whoever you go."

Brock pulled into a park nearby her apartment,

"You ever been here?"

"Oh, all the time. I like to run here in the evenings sometimes."

"You're a runner?"

"I thought you were observant?"

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not until you know everything about me."

Reba laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder,

"I doubt that will ever happen. You're not a woman I can learn in a day. But I can try.. I want to try."

Reba sipped her hot chocolate as she nestled in closer,

"Are you warming up?"

"Yes. Thank you for your jacket. I bet you're freezing. Here, take it back."

Reba moved to remove the jacket from her legs as Brock held it in place, Reba stiffened up feeling his hand on her thighs,

"I'm fine, I promise."

In reality Reba's body had kept him warm, the closer she snuggled the more his body temperature rose, their bodies were electrified when in proximity.

"So.. you're a science major. What kind of a weirdo likes science?"

"Hey, now. We're actually the smartest."

"I beg to differ."

"And educators are the smartest?"

"I mean, we are the ones that are going to shape the future. One kiddo at a time. So why biology?"

"Well.. its a long story."

"Terry doesn't get off until 3:00 AM. I have time."

Brock chuckled at her,

"My father and I don't really get along. He's very.. straightforward. He provides for us, but he's never told me how proud he is. I got here on academic and sport scholarships and I have never heard him say he was proud. So I chose a field that I'm smart in and I want to take it even further. They think I'm just here for my Bachelor's, but I've always wanted to be a dentist. I won't be shaping the future through minds and intellect, but I would be helping others grow confident in their appearance, plus, maybe if I'm doctor he'll be proud."

"I'm sure he's proud of you. He just has a hard way of telling you."

"Yeah, well.. it'd be nice to hear at least once."

"Thank you for sharing with me."

"So what about you? Education?"

"Yeah. I want to teach the second grade. They're just so young and eager to learn and so happy at that age. I couldn't think doing anything else."

"You want kids?"

"I do. Two, maybe three. But Terry doesn't want them, so I doubt I'll ever get to have one."

"Y'all that serious?"

"We were. But lately it's been filled with uncertainty."

Brock sank in his seat unsure of whether he should be sad for her because she deserved nothing less of happiness or if he should be happy because he could continue to court her.

"I'm sorry. I think you'd be a wonderful mother."

Reba chuckled,

"You've known me for like 20 seconds."

"But after tonight it feels like 20 years.."

Brock caressed her shoulder with his thumb as they stared intently at each other. Reba looked down at his lips as she took a shaky breath. He took the initiative to test the waters, inching his face closer to hers. He rubbed his nose against hers awaiting her response. She inched her face closer allowing him to hear her ragged breathing. Brock nipped her lips lightly. Reba gasped softly as Brock closed the remaining space between them. He massaged her lips gently as she moved her hand to caress his face. Brock shivered feeling her cold hand touch his warm cheek. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Brock cupped her cheek as their kiss grew more passionate. Reba felt her body turn to jelly as Brock slipped his hand past her jacket to caress her hip. They jumped apart hearing her phone ring. Reba pulled away as she touched her lips. Brock looked at her unsure of what her response would be. She pulled out her phone and huffed seeing the name,

"Hi, honey."

"Reba? Baby, where are you?"

"Oh, I just finished dinner."

"Dinner? I thought you were staying in? It's cold out, baby."

"A friend wanted to take me to dinner for my birthday."

"Oh, well, I'm getting off early. So I'll be over with your favorite cake and ice cream and we can celebrate you."

"That sounds nice."

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Terry?"

"Yeah, he's getting off early."

"Reba, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to —"

"I wanted you to."

Reba slid over to the passenger side as she buckled up, Brock started the drive home as they rode in silence,

"I hope you had a wonderful birthday."

"It was. Thank you for dinner and for the flowers."

Brock hopped out of the vehicle helping her out. He walked her up to her door as she unlocked it, they stepped in as Brock helped her out of her coat. He caressed her back, thankful her dress was backless. He smirked seeing her body cover with goosebumps at his touch. He stood behind her as he caressed her arm gently, so sure of her holding her breath,

"I'll stop touching you so you can breathe."

Reba blushed as Brock turned her around to kiss her forehead, she moved her body into his embrace hugging him gently, he was so sure she had the warmest hugs.

"Thank you again for tonight."

"It's no problem. Happy birthday."

Reba smiled as she walked him towards the door.

"Can I..?"

"Can you what?"

"Have another kiss?"

Reba stepped forward, resting her hands on his chest and kissed him softly. Brock cupped her cheeks, deepening it. Reba felt her knees turn to water as Brock felt his stomach jolt. Minutes had passed before one decided to come up for air.

"Have a safe drive home."

"I'll call you."

"Please."

"See you later, red."

"Bye, Brock."

Reba shut the door and watched from the window to ensure he made it to his vehicle safely. He looked up at the window seeing her looking down at him, he flashed her a grin as she waved. Her smile faded seeing Terry pull up in her driveway. If she were to be honest with herself, she had to admit that the wildfires and roller coaster of emotions she felt on her date tonight kind of exhausted her and she wanted to spend the rest of the evening replaying all of the small moments she shared with Brock. She felt herself become so giddy and content she swayed in a slow dance by herself as she made her way around the house. It was a feeling she wanted to feel forever and ever..


	4. Wildfires

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"We are going to my parents."

"We? I don't remember you taking French in school."

"You and I are going to my parents this weekend. They're celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary and I need someone to take so they won't ask me questions."

"And I'm the best choice?"

"You're the one I want to take home."

"Aren't you sweet. What will I wear?"

"So you'll go with me?"

"I can hear how nervous you are through the phone. I don't think I want to push you over the edge and tell you no."

"Thank you, Reba."

"When are we leaving?"

"It's a 2 hour drive so maybe 7?"

"In the morning?"

"I want to spend the day with you."

"I thought you had to work at the bar tomorrow evening?"

"I had Terry cover my shift."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now I can bring you back home late."

"I see you have thought this out. What if I would've said no?"

"How many times have you told me no?"

"None."

"And why is that?"

"Just hush and be on time when you get here or I'm definitely not going."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Reba smiled into the phone as she heard him breathing on the other line,

"Are you going to hang up?"

"Not until you do."

"Brock."

"Reba."

"Hang up the phone, goof ball."

"I don't want to."

"So you're just going to listen to me breathe while I sleep?"

"I'm sure it's the most peaceful sound."

"Okay, I'm hanging up."

Reba remained on the line unable to get herself to hang up,

"I thought you were hanging up?"

"Lets just sit here.."

"Okay."

Reba played with the cord on the phone twisting it around her finger, softly smiling to herself,

"I would suggest us picking out my outfit for tomorrow, but my phone doesn't stretch that far."

"I can always come over and watch the process."

"That's so inappropriate!,"

She gasped as she blushed, thankful Brock wasn't in front of her. She feared him ever seeing her as the giddy school girl, that had her first crush, that actually wanted to see her,

"Can you blame me?"

"Okay, I'm hanging up now. I need to shower and pick out my outfit."

"A shower? I need to take one too. We could save water and shower together?"

"BROCK."

"I'm sorry, that was a bad joke. Just trying to save the planet."

"Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Reba hung up the phone letting out the deep breath she had been holding in. She rested her hand on her stomach feeling butterflies over his comment, she knew he found her beautiful, but not so beautiful he wanted to see her in her most natural state and to be honest, she couldn't deny the thought of wanting to see him in his. Brock never caught her eye, but when he did, he became the strongest force of nature her emotions ever had to face. He wasn't hers, but every second that passed by she wished he was. He was handsome in his own way, his shoulders were broad and his golden hair? She could to run her fingers through it every day if she could. His ocean blue eyes were mesmeric and she would do just about anything he asked, including meeting his parents without even having an official title besides "friend." Reba was finally able to gain composure and make her way to her bedroom to find the prettiest dress, to not only impress him, but his parents. She tried on what seemed like 17 outfits and grew frustrated that none of them seemed to be THE outfit. She spotted a small sundress in the back of her closet, she grew curious and fetched it, holding it to her body she took in the material, looking over the designs carefully. It was a red floral printed dress that was designed with small accents on the shoulders that gave it the soft feminine look she was going for. She paired it with an off white headband and sandals to match. She finished showering and slid into bed eager to see what tomorrow would hold, whereas Brock was pacing back and forth in his apartment, hoping his mother would be nice to her. He had never brought a girl home to meet his parents, but that didn't mean his mother kept her judgements and reserves to herself. If she even saw him making eyes at a girl she'd make a judgment call. And though Reba wasn't his, he had secretly hoped he could bring her home to meet his mom because she wasn't just a girl he made eyes at. She was a girl, a woman, he wanted every summer and every holiday with.

Brock knocked on the door gently as Reba finished applying her blush. She heard his soft knock and smiled softly looking at the time that read 6:59 AM. She opened the door to see him standing there in a long sleeve button up, he rolled up the sleeves to 3/4 length and paired it with denim Levi's. His hair was perfectly combed and placed as always. She closed her eyes smelling his cologne that slowly became one of her favorite scents,

"Hi."

"You're early."

"I knew if I was late you wouldn't come."

"I was just teasing you."

"I didn't want to take that chance. I brought you some breakfast so you don't get hungry."

"Did you eat?"

"No. I mean.. not yet."

Reba took the sausage biscuit and orange juice from him,

"Thank you for being thoughtful. You know it's 7:01? I thought we were leaving at 7:00 AM?"

"Mm.. get in the truck."

Reba grinned as she grabbed her small purse heading out the door to his truck. He opened her door and helped her in, she held her dress to her bottom to ensure she didn't reveal anything, Brock gulped seeing her lengthy legs. He shut the door making his way to the drivers side. They took off, heading towards his hometown,

"You haven't eaten your breakfast."

"I don't want to eat without you."

"Babe, don't worry about me."

"Babe, huh?"

"Just trying to get ready for today."

Reba softly smiled to herself as she opened her biscuit, she split it in two handing one piece to Brock,

"Here. Have some breakfast, lover."

Brock grinned taking it from her,

"Lover? Didn't like me holding the title of boyfriend?"

"Maybe one day."

She reached over and caressed his cheek with her thumb. She retrieved it to finish eating her breakfast. She drank half of the juice leaving the rest for him. Innocent acts that made Brock fall harder. Hours had passed and she was singing along to the radio as the wind blew through her hair with the windows down,

"You didn't tell me you could sing."

"Because you're supposed to observe."

Reba grinned as he made a final turn down a long driveway. She turned to look as he parked, she was immediately stunned by the beauty of his childhood home. It had a soft Victorian style to it that was surrounded by small fields of daisies. They made their way to the front door as Brock knocked, they were greeted by his father,

"Son."

"Dad."

"Come on in."

Brock stepped aside as he allowed Reba to go in first,

"Hi."

"Hello, I'm John Hart."

"I'm Reba. It's nice to meet you."

"Son, you didn't tell me you were bringing a beautiful girl home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Boy, it is. She's stunning."

"For such a beautiful girl that's an awfully short dress."

Reba grew wide eyed and turned around hearing a presence,

"Mom."

"Hi, baby."

Elizabeth walked up to hug Brock as he kissed her on the cheek.

"And you are?"

"Reba. I'm Brock's —"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh."

Reba nervously smiled not knowing how to react to the many different readings in the room,

"Y'all have a beautiful house."

"Y'all? I don't recall learning that contraction in grade school."

Reba looked down as Brock grabbed her hand,

"Say, how about we eat lunch?"

"I'd like that. I've been starving."

Reba kept her head down as John and Liz left the room.

"Hey."

"It's fine."

"No, don't take it personally. She does this with every girl —"

"There were others before me?"

"No. You're the first I've brought home because of how ruthless she is. But don't take it personally. When she sees what I see she'll love you."

Reba's stomach jolted hearing him say he loved her indirectly.

"Okay."

Brock kissed her cheek,

"Trust me."

Reba grabbed his hand as he led her into the dining room. She placed her hand on his forearm looking for their seats. Brock led her to sit down as he pushed her in, kissing the top of her head for reassurance. Dinner went on as the family spoke of memories and teasing Brock on his academics.

"So I think I want to go to dental school."

"You think? Son, that doesn't sound too promising. You either want to or you don't. With that kind of attitude you won't make it."

"Dad, I.."

"I raised you to be extraordinary."

Reba reached for Brock's hand squeezing it gently to assure him he had her support,

"Yes, sir."

"I believe he'll make a fine dentist. He's incredibly intelligent, sometimes it's intimidating, but any dental school would be lucky to have a studious student like your son."

Reba caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, Liz took notice of Reba's interference and decided to play devil's advocate,

"And Reba? What are you doing with your future?"

"I want to teach the second grade."

"You want to? You can want all you want. But are you going to?"

"Yes, ma'am. I take my certifications in a month."

"Best of luck to you. I'm sure the grammar section won't be too hard with how creative and broad your vernacular is. And for God's sake will you get your elbows off the table."

Reba jerked her elbows from the table in fear of disappointing his mother,

"Mom."

Brock hissed stepping in. Liz straightened her posture, taking a sip of her water. Reba kept her head down, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"May we be excused? I would like to show her the property."

"As you wish."

"C'mon, honey. Let's go for a walk."

Reba hurriedly stood up ready to leave the room. Brock held on to her hand as Reba wiped a tear away.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Reba. I shouldn't have brought you. I know how she is and I shouldn't have put you up to that kind of scrutiny."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

Brock cupped her cheeks looking into her eyes,

"You're amazing. You're beautiful. And you're going to be the best damn teacher Texas has to offer. And y'all is the hottest word in your vocabulary, don't ever stop saying it."

Reba laughed through her tears.

"You're just saying that."

"I don't bring just any girl home, Reba. You're amazing. Amazing enough that I wanted my parents to meet you."

"I thought you needed to me to "fill in" as a front for you?"

"No, I just needed an excuse to bring you home."

"And spend the day with me?"

"Yeah. I thought I could start with this,"

Brock walked over picking a small hand of daisies,

"Flowers for the prettiest girl."

Reba softly smiled as she took the tiny flowers,

"Thank you."

"And my dad put up this projector when I was a kid and we used to watch movies against the garage and I wanted you to experience it with your favorite movie."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It will be. It's your favorite movie. And I brought lots of pillows and blankets for snuggles. See? I'm observant."

Reba giggled at his confidence in courting her,

"Lead the way."

Brock led her to the back of the truck as he laid blankets down, placing pillows in areas to ensure her comfort. He projected the movie on the garage as he stood on the tailgate holding out his hand. She took his hand and stepped up with him. She laid down with him as she rested her head on his chest, finding comfort in his embrace. She took in every detail hoping to remember it forever. The sun was setting and she could hear the crickets and locusts buzzing. She noticed his body was firm when propped up because of his muscles holding his body weight, she felt tiny next to his frame, but she also felt safe when next to him. Brock caressed her back softly as she watched the movie, he took in the freckles that showed through her foundation, especially the small ones that surrounded her nose. He noticed how soft her body was in his embrace, he enjoyed the feeling knowing it was because she was comfortable, the last thing he ever wished to do was bring her any sort of discomfort.

"Kris is so handsome in this movie."

Brock scoffed,

"Not as handsome as me."

"No. Definitely not as handsome as you."

Reba looked up at him through her lashes, she caressed his chest softly, Brock inched closer to her signaling his next move. Reba closed her eyes as she kissed him softly. The small kiss grew heated as Brock begged for an entrance with his tongue. Reba moaned softly, granting him access allowing him to explore uncharted territory. Their tongues fought for dominance as he rolled her on her back. He laid between her legs as he squeezed her hip kissing her passionately. Reba ran her fingers through his hair, as she deepened the kiss. Brock caressed her body as Reba ran her hand down his chest. Brock slid his hand up her thigh as she whimpered softly. She broke the kiss and placed her hand on top of his squeezing it,

"Brock."

They panted in unison staring into each other's eyes. Brock kissed her sweetly as she nibbled his bottom lip,

"As much as I love this and want this, we have to stop."

"I won't do anything more. Just kisses."

"Okay."

Reba wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him passionately. Unsure if it was the summer heat or their chemistry, they felt wildfires. Wildfires so strong, even she could not deny them.

"I love you, Reba."

Reba nipped his lips as she stared into his eyes,

"I love you, too."

They stared into each other's eyes taking in the moment they shared their deepest secrets. Brock stared into her eyes failing to read her,

"Let me love you?"

"Not yet. I want to but.."

"Terry."

"I will when the time is right."

"All's well that ends well to end up with you."

Brock kissed her nose as she tapped his hip, he moved off of her fulfilling her request,

"Thank you for coming with me."

"I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do."

"Really?"

"No. Can we always be this close?"

Brock smiled at her request feeling her snuggle into his side as she grasped his forearm. He kissed the top of her head,

"Let's get you home."

Brock helped her out of the truck as he handed her all the blankets and pillows. She picked up her daisies and placed one in her ear not wanting to lose it. They said their goodbyes to John and Liz, wishing them well on their anniversary. Piling up in the vehicle, they headed back to Houston. Brock made it a routine to always walk Reba to her front door, except this night came with an unexpected twist,

"Want to stay tonight?"

"Here? With you?"

"Yes, silly. Stay with me."

Brock swallowed hard seeing her eyes grow dark,

"I think I'd like to make out with you some more."

Brock smirked as she pulled him into her apartment, dropping her purse by the door, walking backwards to her bedroom, where they spent what felt like forever being surrounded by heat that was their chemistry.


	5. Take Me Home

Reba woke up feeling her body wrapped up in a strong embrace. She looked over the chiseled body, seeing their legs entangled, with her hand rested on his chest. Brock felt her moving around as he came to,

"Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, honey."

Brock grinned at her pet name for him.

"You decided on honey?"

"Mhmm. Because your kisses are so sweet."

Reba pecked his lips as she nestled closer.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Want me to be honest?"

"Always."

"Calling it quits with Terry."

"Oh."

"It's time. It's not fair to him and I can't help but want you any time you're around."

"I'm that handsome?"

"Mm.."

He smirked at her response as she looked up at him,

"I need to shower."

"As do I."

"And you need to leave."

"You're a tease."

"You haven't seen a tease yet."

"Oh?"

Brock cleared his throat growing turned on at her flirtatious side,

"Mhmm. Now leave."

Reba stood up unzipping her dress as she showed Brock her backside as she walked into the bathroom looking over her shoulder. Brock bit his lip at the sight, wanting her.

"I'll call you."

"Bye, Brock."

He scurried out of her bedroom needing air. He knew she was beautiful, but to be so beautiful she made his knees go weak just looking over her shoulder? He realized what a force of nature she was. The day went on as Brock called her later in the afternoon,

"Maybe it is best you come with me."

"Okay. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That sounds good."

"I'll be there shortly."

Reba pinned her hair up with a small barrette as she brushed down her flowy white top with her hands. She was nervous and she was unsure if she was nervous to breakup with Terry or if she was nervous because she was anticipating her future with Brock. Reba came out of her thoughts hearing Brock honk outside. She looked out her window seeing him, feeling her heart flutter. She waved and turned back to retrieve her purse and make her way to his vehicle.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, honey."

She leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips,

"Mm. What was that for?"

"Being you."

Brock caressed her thigh as Reba inhaled sharply feeling his soft touch. She placed her hand on his and looked up at him,

"You ready to do this?"

"I am."

Brock pulled into the bar's parking lot quickly becoming a nervous wreck. Reba looked over and caressed his cheek.

"We got this."

"Are you sure this is what we want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Brock nodded his head as he walked over to help her out of the truck. He kissed her softly as he swooped her body into his embrace, Reba wrapped her arms around his neck for security. Brock felt a high hearing her giggle with every step he took,

"You better not drop me."

"I would never."

"Oh, whatever! You dropped my books! I won't be surprised if you drop me."

Brock set her on her feet caressing her face.

"I'll never let go of you."

Reba closed her eyes feeling herself fall harder for him. Their chemistry could be catastrophic, their touches felt like wildfires, their love.. kept them wanting more.

"Kiss me."

Brock smirked as he went in to massage her lips. She sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. They fought for dominance as they heard footsteps come closer. Reba pulled away as she wiped her mouth.

"You ready for this?"

"To take you home?"

"After we do this."

"Reba, he's going to kill me."

"I won't let him."

"Do we have to?"

"How bad do you want to be with me?"

Brock opened the door in response, holding it open, allowing her to walk in before him,

"Okay, say it again. I need to hear it one more time if we're going to do this."

"I love you, Brock."

Brock grinned, pulling her close by her hips, squeezing her gently,

"Mm.. that's all I need. With that I can climb the highest mountain or swim the deepest sea."

Reba slapped his stomach in an effort to push him away, taking precautions for terry to not see them,

"Okay, go tell Terry you're leaving him."

Brock nudged her toward the bar as she came right back to him,

"Me? Why don't you go tell him!"

"Well, he's your boyfriend!"

"Well, he's your best friend!"

"Exactly! Terry and I have been friends for ten years. You've only been going out for two. He's crazy about me!"

Reba looked back at him with a soft glare,

"Hey, there's the love of my life!"

Terry walked in holding a bottle of liquor, Reba chuckled nervously looking at him,

"I'm here too!"

"Where have you been with my girl, Brock? Trying to get me jealous?"

Brock chuckled nervously,

"No, man. What happened was — I, uh, —,"

Brock continued to stutter,

"Terry, I need to talk to you for a second."

Terry brushed him off,

"Hang on. There's something I want to show you first," He reached into his pocket pulling out a small red velvet box, he opened it, flashing a small diamond ring for Brock to see,

"Huh? Can you believe it? I'm going to ask Reba to marry me."

Brock stood there in disbelief,

"Look at that. Will you look at that."

He reached for a shot glass, picking up the closest bottle of liquor, pouring himself a shot trying to ease his nerves,

"And all this time I thought you'd be the first casualty. Also, I want you to be my best man, Brock."

"Oh, Terry man,"

Brock set down the bottle of liquor,

"I don't think I can do that."

Terry laughed it off, reaching over the bar grabbing a handful of his shirt,

"Oh, you're doing it pal! You're not getting out of this one."

Reba watched from afar worried at the encounter that was going down. She quickly ran over, hopping onto a bar stool,

"Terry! Stop!"

"I really can't."

"It's me. It's not him. I love him!"

"Reba.."

Brock looked up at her terrified,

"I love him. I'm sorry, but I love him."

Terry let go of Brock in disbelief as he looked at the woman he loved,

"What were you guys talking about?"

"You love him?!"

"Nice job, Brock."

She slapped his shoulder,

"Well, I wasn't just going to blurt it out."

"It happened, Terry. I guess I felt our relationship wasn't going anywhere."

She looked down noticing the small box, she chuckled nervously,

"Is that —"

"Oh, yeah, it is."

Brock said nervously trying to take a deep breath,

"Well, I don't feel like a stupid idiot at all."

Terry cleared his throat as Brock tried to calm the situation down,

"Oh, no, man, you're not an idiot."

Reba hopped down from the stool, holding her stomach as Terry tossed Brock the ring.

"You're right. I'm not, you are."

Terry walked around the bar as Reba turned around fearful of Brock getting hurt,

"Terry."

"No, no, no one is. I don't think there's an idiot involved."

"Well, maybe we should talk about this in the parking lot Brock."

Terry stood in front of Brock ready to dual it out, Reba stood in front of him,

"Is that really safe? You know with cars coming in and out?"

"You're fired, Reba."

Reba gasped,

"I'll see you outside."

Brock groaned as Terry walked outside. They began to chase after him to smooth things over, Terry ignored their calls as they stopped at the door, Brock turned to Reba looking down at her, she picked at her fingers looking up at him,

"Well, all in all I think that went pretty well."

She grinned nervously as Brock looked away looking out the window,

"Oh, lord, Reba he's standing by the truck."

"It's fine. We got this. He'll hurt you but he won't hurt me. I'll stop him while you get in the truck."

"Okay."

Reba and Brock walked out as Reba walked up to Terry trying to calm him down. Brock scurried to the vehicle fumbling with the keys to get it open,

"Move, Reba."

"Terry, it wasn't him. It was me. I'm sorry."

Terry moved past Reba as Brock slammed the door shut, quickly locking it.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR, BROCK."

Reba looked at the scene as she hurriedly made her way to the passenger side, sliding in. Brock drove off leaving a furious Terry in the rear view mirror.

"What the hell did we just do?"

"What needed to be done."

They rode in silence as both of them tried to regain their composure and settle their nerves, Reba decided to break their silence,

"Hey, lover?"

"Boyfriend, now."

Reba grinned at his response, she slid over to his side as she slid her hand on his thigh kissing his cheek,

"Will you take me home? I want to make out with you.. and I want you to.."

She trailed off whispering in his ear as she kissed it gently. Brock tightened his grip on the steering wheel feeling her hand on his thigh. Brock looked over at her as she looked at him seductively, he smirked in response as he drove to her apartment. She hopped out of the truck, too impatient to wait on him to help her out. He walked over pressing her against the vehicle as he kissed her hard. She whimpered feeling the heat of the kiss. She thought she experienced wildfires then? Now it was as if her whole body was electrified. She gripped his shirt pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

"Take me upstairs,"

She panted against his lips as Brock picked her up. she unlocked the door, tossing her keys on the table as she moved her hands to take off his shirt. She ran her nails down his chest causing Brock to shiver. He groaned seeing her kiss across his chest as he moved to take out her barrette letting her hair loose. He ran his hands through hair curly hair as he brought her face up to his, kissing her passionately. She moaned into the kiss as he pushed her to lay down. He slowly inched up her body, moving her shirt with him as he kissed up her taught stomach. She gasped feeling her shirt be removed, revealing her bra cladded chest. Brock kissed her tenderly looking into her eyes,

"You're so beautiful."

She brought her hand up to caress his cheek as he kissed her harder. He moved his kisses along her jawline, placing soft kisses on her neck, slowly finding her sweet spots. He nipped her ear as she shivered feeling his hot breath kiss beneath her lobe. She entangled her hands in his hair, running her fingers through it, as she moved her head to the side. granting him more access to her neck. He suckled against her skin hearing her soft pants. He squeezed her hip as he moved against her through his jeans. They groaned in unison eager for the next move. Brock kissed along her chest as he nipped the top of her breasts, kissing the soft skin above her cups. She threw her head back, pushing her chest forward wanting more. Brock grinned against her cleavage seeing her forwardness. He reached behind her, undoing her bra. He groaned in response seeing her breasts fully revealed. He could feel his pants growing tighter as she looked up at him bare chested, she looked at him doe eyed, ready for him to love her. Brock moved his mouth onto her breast, suckling her skin as he palmed and teased the other. She moaned feeling his mouth move to her nipples. She arched her back as she gripped the bottom of his hair enjoying the attention. Brock kissed between her breasts as he unbuttoned her pants slipping his hand inside. She gasped feeling his hands caress her.

"Honey.."

Brock kissed down her stomach pulling her pants down. She shivered and felt herself become bashful feeling the air cover her naked body. Brock knelt looking down at her. She sat up, meeting him as she unbuttoned his pants, she moved to slide them down as he laid her back. She pushed his pants down with her feet, gasping feeling his member touch her thigh. Brock could see her hands trembling as he kissed her sweetly,

"Don't be nervous."

Reba nodded her head as she reached down to stroke him. Brock moaned softly, pressing their foreheads together, feeling her hands move along his length. She continued her actions as she moved to kiss the center of his chest, Brock moved his hand down, touching her gently feeling her pool of arousal. She whimpered softly feeling him caress her. Brock moved her legs to spread apart as he centered himself above her, moving his length against her opening. She gasped moving her hips against him, wanting him. Brock kissed her passionately, looking into her eyes as he moved to her center. She felt him against her opening as she looked up at him,

"I love you."

Brock whispered as he moved inside of her as she dug her nails into his forearms, crying out in ecstasy. Brock nipped her lips, giving her time to adjust to him. She panted to herself, feeling her body accept his length. She looked up at him, ready for him to move, kissing his chin. Brock caressed her hip as he began to move inside of her, setting their pace. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck moving with him as they pleased each other in the most intimate way. Brock took a moment to take a picture with his memory, hoping to save this Reba in his mind forever. She was the perfect lover and he never wanted to forget the feeling. Her hair was sprawled out against the pillow in messy curls as her small frame continued moving with his, perfectly in sync. Her nails grazed against his skin when he moved inside of her, just right. Her whimpers quickly became his favorite sound. Her throaty moans came out when he moved deeper inside of her and it quickly became one of his many weaknesses with her. Brock moved his hands, reaching for hers, placing them above her head. He entangled their fingers together as he continued his deep thrusts. She moaned against his mouth as he moved to kiss her. Brock picked up his pace feeling her wall clench around him as her body prepared for her orgasm. She whimpered as he moved deeper inside of her. She began panting feeling her body inch closer and closer to its release. Brock stared down at her, continuing his movements. Reba whimpered, squeezing his hands as she moved her hips harder against his finding her release. She cried out in ecstasy feeling her body reach its climax. Brock kissed her, silencing her moans and whimpers, as he released her hands, holding her body close to his as her body trembled with pleasure. He continued moving inside of her, allowing her to ride out her waves of pleasure as he groaned finding his release. Reba kissed his chest coming down from her high as Brock ran his thumb across her nipple. She looked up at him through her lashes with a dewy glow and tears in her eyes as Brock removed himself from her. They groaned in disapproval, wanting to stay connected forever, if it meant feeling that much pleasure. Reba moved into his embrace, resting her hand on his chest, drawing small circles as they laid in euphoria.


	6. Lover

Reba woke up in a sweat, frantically touching herself, thankful she was alone. She felt a pool of arousal from her dream as she came to and groaned, hating herself for still loving her ex-husband. She got out of bed and quickly ventured to the shower, hoping to rid her of her arousal. She hopped in the shower, shivering feeling the cool water cascade down her body. She shampooed her hair and washed her body taking her time, thinking of the showers she and Brock shared in their marriage. He always used his excuse of saving the environment to get in the shower with her and though it was probably his weakest excuse, she always fed his ego by allowing him in with her, which resulted in many late-to-work mornings. She finished fixing her hair as she heard a knock on her door, she stood up, opening the door, seeing Brock,

"Good morning."

He held out a small bundle of daisies,

"Oh, Brock! Daisies? Where did you even find these?"

"I went on a walk this morning and saw a small bundle and picked some for you. Hoping they would make your day brighter than yesterday."

"Thank you. I love them."

"And here's one more."

Brock held up a single one as he tucked it behind her ear,

"Brock.."

"Just like old times."

"Are you almost ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I still can't believe it."

"I know. But it's comforting knowing he made peace with us even if we didn't know until now."

"Let's go see him."

"Will you grab the bags? My hands are full with flowers."

Reba winked at him as he chuckled, moving to grab her luggage. He loaded the car and held her hand the car ride over. He was surprised she didn't pull it back, instead she caressed the top of his hand with her thumb finding it comforting. They found their seats at the funeral as the service began. They sat there in silence paying their respects. Brock kept glancing over at the small frame next to him, she had always been emotional so seeing her cry shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was very rare that you ever seen her publicly cry. She wiped a stray tear as she pat below her eye hoping to not smear her makeup. Brock wrapped his arm around her for support as she nestled closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he caressed her arm. He kissed her head gently as Reba sniffled, trying to soothe her. Reba kept asking herself why she was crying, but being back in the town that held so many memories and saying a goodbye to the man she shared a life with for two years was hitting her all at once. She wondered what her life would've been like and kept replaying Brock's question in her head. Did she regret choosing him? No, though some exes would, she didn't and she would spend forever tying to understand why. It's because she still loved him deep down. Brock held out his hand as she took it to lead her out of the service,

"You okay?"

"I've had better days."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

Though she was upset about Terry's passing, she had to admit she was finally shedding her last tears over her and Brock's separation, and though it had been years, she still held out hope he'd come back home to their family.

"Get in the car. I'm taking you to eat."

"Do you really think I'm in the mood to eat?"

"You will be when you see where I'm taking you."

"Where are we going?"

Brock grinned at her question,

"Damian's Cucina Italiana."

"You have to have a reservation for that spot."

"I know. That's why I made one."

"When could you possibly find the time to make a reservation?"

"When we're back in town and we couldn't miss a chance to revisit the past."

Reba rolled her eyes as she looked out the window while he drove,

"Oh, look. They've redesigned the place."

"It's beautiful."

"I know."

Brock found himself staring at her as she took in the architecture of the restaurant. Reba could sense him staring at her,

"You're staring."

"Just making observations."

Reba chuckled through her smile remembering their first date. She suddenly felt like that high school girl that scored a date with the most handsome man in the school. Brock got out of the car, walking to her side, helping her out. The host walked them to their section as he pulled her chair out allowing her to sit down before he pushed her in. He kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes,

"Since they redesigned it, I couldn't reserve of our table. But I found the closest thing."

"What are you doing, Brock?"

"I just want to enjoy the time I have left with you."

"By courting me."

"I miss you."

Reba sighed deeply as she heard his response,

"Are you trying to read me right now? Stop it."

"I'm just making observations."

"Fine. Since you want to observe, what do I want to eat?"

"Chicken Alfredo. Because it's a classic dish you'll always want, especially at a place that serves pasta. And I'll order the chicken Parmesan so you can have a few bites because you're the type that wants both."

"You still remember."

"You're not the kind of woman a man forgets."

"Brock.."

They were interrupted by their dishes being served. Reba smiled at the waiter and Brock was unsure if she was making nice or smiling at the pasta, she immediately grabbed her utensils digging in. He chuckled to himself noting how her appetite for pasta hadn't changed, he cut into his chicken and placed it on a fork, holding it in front of her, Reba looked at him and softly smiled, she allowed him to feed her a bite of his dish,

"Mmm. It's still as good as I remember."

"It is. Except now we're older and you aged like fine wine."

Reba looked at him feeling her stomach jolt,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"With you being so forward, I doubt I have a say in what you're about to ask. So I guess."

"Do you regret picking me?"

Reba sat her fork down, taking a sip of water, clearing her throat,

"Brock, we already talked about this."

"Well, do you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Reba bit her lip processing his question, choosing to be careful with her words,

"I don't know. You had this way about you that made me want to be close to you. And every time you took me out, I wanted you to take me home. You made my relationship seem so dull, because every day spent with you made me want to spend forever with you. Can we not talk about this? We have to go home in a couple of hours and the last thing I want to discuss are our faults as a couple."

"You sound like you miss it."

"Maybe. But, honey, those days are so far past us.

"They don't have to be."

"Don't be a bone head."

"I'm not, because I have one final observation."

"And you're continuing to be creepy. So now you're creepy and you have an awkward tan, but somehow I found you attractive."

Brock grinned,

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Not really."

"Well that's never stopped me before. Final observation, you still love me."

Reba softly scoffed to herself feeling her body language change. Brock stared intently at her, awaiting her reaction,

"So do you. Or you wouldn't be sitting here making these observations."

"Bold of you to assume I ever stopped loving you."

Reba felt her breath get caught in her throat hearing his response,

"So just say it."

Reba played on his words as she stared at him feeling her heart trying to beat out of her chest, he sat up,

"I miss you.."

Reba looked away trying to process his words as he reached for her hand,

"And I want to come home."

Reba looked back at him seeing the sincerity and seriousness in his stare,

"It's been.. a very emotional and long 24 hours. You don't know what you're saying."

"I do know what I'm saying and I want you to listen to me."

"I need some air."

Reba got up from the table as she scurried off to the car, Brock grew frustrated laying money on the table following her,

"Reba."

She walked faster feeling herself tear up,

"Reba, honey, stop."

"Take me home."

"Will you listen to me?"

"We never should have come here. It has been nothing but memories of what we had and what I want. It has been nothing but damaging and it has been nothing but making me want you."

"Reba.."

He grabbed her arms holding her in place as he kissed her forehead trying to calm her anxiety,

"Baby, listen to me. Calm down before you raise your blood pressure."

"Brock, what are we doing besides conflicting our feelings?"

"We're accepting our emotions. You feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The wildfires."

"More like an amazon fire in the pit of my stomach."

"Look at me."

Reba looked at the ground fearing if she looked up her knees would give out, Brock lifted her chin to look at him,

"Let me come home."

Reba teared up looking at his lips trying to read his statement,

"I want to see something."

"What is that?"

Reba wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down to hers as she kissed him passionately, Brock deepened the kiss as he backed her into the vehicle, she whimpered feeling her stomach fill with butterflies, wildfires, sparks, fireworks, any adjective would fail to describe how she felt when he kissed her. Brock broke the kiss, pressing his forehead into hers as they tried to control their breathing,

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Reba nodded her head as she pecked his lips again, and again, and again,

"But, you're married."

"That can be arranged."

"We'll be breaking another heart."

"I guess that'll be our MO."

"And what will that make me?

"My lover."


End file.
